QuintaHeavy
QuintaHeavy is a RED Heavy TF2 Freak created by Obot Prime. Its main theme is Five Faces of Darkness, composed by Obot Prime. Its battle theme is Live A Live - Megalomania Appearance QuintaHeavy is the floating torso of a RED Heavy (minus the ammo belt) with a Sniper head on its right shoulder, a Spy head on its left shoulder, a Soldier head on the left of its abdomen, and a Medic head on the right of its abdomen. It moves around by levitiation, and its eyes have no irises. Origin QuintaHeavy's origins are currently unknown. Some have theorized that it came from another dimension. Personality and Behavior QuintaHeavy is evil and malicious, and seeks to take over the freak world. It has little regard for its subordinates, and only cares about itself. All of its heads seem to represent an individual mind, which have all been merged together to create the monstrosity. It also refers to itself in plurals. Powers and Abilities Being made up of five different minds, QuintaHeavy's mental capacity is immense. It is able to keep its five minds in unity, and works them all towards a singular goal: world domination. Each of QuintaHeavy's heads has its own attack: The Sniper head can unleash a jolt of electricity that can shock foes. The shock does not seem to be enough to kill, but rather disable. The Spy head has an ice beam attack that can freeze whatever it hits, including people and objects. The Soldier head can launch a projectile from its mouth known as the Dark Crocket. This projectile works like a normal rocket, except that the explosion that results from it is not an ordinary one, as it was seen to do great damage to Madic, a freak with resistance to explosives. The Medic head has a flamethrower attack that is short-range, but powerful. It is unknown if it can use more than one of these attacks at a time. It is also unknown if the Heavy head has an attack. Faults and Weaknesses QuintaHeavy's arrogance can make it underestimate its opponents, and result in its foes landing attacks. Furthermore, it is possible to break the mental bonds between the minds and leave QuintaHeavy's five different personalities to bicker with themselves, though this is not easy to accomplish. Anyone attempting to fight QuintaHeavy should attempt to administer as much blunt force as possible, because the more pain QuintaHeavy has taken, the looser its mental bonds become. Freaks with psychic powers will have a much easier time breaking the bonds, as they can easily wreak havoc on QuintaHeavy's mental state. It is also theorized that QuintaHeavy can be destabilized by starting an argument with its different personalities, though this has not been confirmed. Freak Fortress 2: the Movie QuintaHeavy was the driving force behind the movie, convincing several men to be its close associates. It lurked in the shadows of its 2Fort base and gave them orders to capture freaks and attack Terra Pax, a recently established vacation home for freaks. They were later joined by a RED Vagineer, who seemed to be helping them but was secretly plotting to take over the freak army himself. Its subordinates continued to capture and enslave more freaks, and also willingly joined by several freaks under various terms. QuintaHeavy ordered for blood samples from all of the freaks that had been captured so that they could be combined for a super-serum, which the Vagineer found out about. It also ordered for bases to be set up in Sawmill and turbine, for reasons unknown. It was confronted by NinjaScout and his own team of Freaks, who had bypassed all of its defences. It revealed that it had created Terra Pax so as to gather more freaks to its army, and then fled to Turbine with NinjaScout hot on its trail. It was confronted by the team again, and nearly overpowered them with its powerful abilities. However, once it was held in place by Weaselcake's Psychokinesis, the team was able to cause it so much pain that its mental bonds separated, and it was left bickering amongst itself while all of the freaks it had captured were freed from its enslavement. It disappeared by the time the HECU showed up in Turbine, and its current whereabouts are unknown. Trivia *QuintaHeavy was inspired by the final boss of Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse, specifically the second form. Its cruel personality was partially inspired by the Quintessons from The Transformers. *QuintaHeavy's voice was created by taking an audio recording and pasting it five times in Audacity, and repitching two of them to sound higher and two of them to sound lower to emphasize the idea that it is made up of multiple individuals. *QuintaHeavy was originally the antagonist of an unrelated project, but Obot Prime scrapped said project and used QuintaHeavy for Freak Fortress 2 the Movie instead. Notable Videos *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 1 *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 2 *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 3 *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 4 *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 5 Category:Abominations Category:RED Team Category:Heavies Category:Monsters made by Obot Prime Category:Elementals